The 10th CMV Workshop will be held in Williamsburg, Virginia from April 22nd to the 27th of 2005. The CMV workshop is a unique meeting and that is interdisciplinary and cross disciplinary. It encompasses all aspects of cytomegalovirus (and recently HHV6 or HHV7 were added to the program). We have a broad spectrum of work presented from the very basic science, gene sequencing, immunologic regulation, animal models, clinical disease, epidemiology, vaccines, transplantation and clinical aspects of transplantation biology, and CMV and HFV disease including retinitis, etc. The objective of this meeting is to bring together both senior faculty, industrial scientists, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students across the entire spectrum of CMV biology from basic science to clinical trials. Attendees include everyone involved with CMV from transplant surgeons, to blood bankers, to pharmacologists. The purpose is to keep everybody up to date and current about what's going on in all areas and stimulate new research projects and collaborations. We anticipate between 300 and 500 attendees.